thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel Dream
'Diesel Dream '''is the thirteenth episode of the twentieth season. Plot Thomas - Ah! Well today is a beautiful day. (couples up to Annie and Clarabel then scene switches to him at Ffarquhar) (the Guard blows whistle and waves his green flag) Thomas - Come along! We don't want to be late. Annie and Clarabel - We're coming along! We're coming along! (Thomas arrives at Elsbridge) Thomas - Spamcan? Spamcan - Hullo, little Thomas. Thomas - What are you doing here? Spamcan - Well the Fat Controller's brought me back to help. Thomas - Why? Spamcan - Oh, you steam engines are all old and out of date. He's planning to replace you with a whole bunch of my friends. Thomas - That's not true! Spamcan - You'll see little Thomas. (Spamcan rolls away) Annie - That was weird. Clarabel - Yeah. Why on earth would the Fat Controller bring him back? Thomas - I don't know. (Thomas puffs away) (Thomas arrives at Knapford; James is there) Thomas - Hullo James. James - Hullo Thomas. Right on time. (pauses) You seem a little worried. Thomas - I am, James. At Elsbridge, I saw ol' Spamcan. James - What!? What is he doing here? Thomas - I have no idea. (Winston pulls up with the Fat Controller) Sir Topham Hatt - I won't be long Winston. Winston - Of course, uh, Richard. (Sir Topham Hatt walks away towards M.C. BUNN) Thomas - Winston, why did you call the Fat Controller by his real name? Winston - He's not controller of the railway anymore. So, he's letting us call him by his real name. Thomas - Wait, why is he not controller anymore? James - Is it really a mystery? Sir Topham Hatt - And a doughnut and a cookie and an extra-large cake and a . . . (James does a "see?" look) (Thomas sighs) Thomas - Something must be wrong? (Old Stuck Up rolls towards them) Old Stuck Up - Hullo, little engines. James and Thomas - Old Stuck Up!? Old Stuck Up - So you've heard the news, huh? Its about time your ol' Fat Hatt retired. It was a bit obvious that the railway was in a finacial crisis. (Thomas and James stare at him) Old Stuck Up - Well, its showtime. The new controller thinks diesels are more efficient. So, not only will diesel roam the Island, but you'll all be SCRAPPED! Ha ha! The day has come! (dozens of diesels come towards them) Thomas - No! This can't be happening! Spamcan - Take them to the Scrap Yards! Thomas - No! James! I must getaway! Winston - Run far, far away Thomas! (Thomas puffs down onto a siding) Thomas - I think we're safe. A Class 40 diesel - Surprise. Thomas - Ah! (Thomas backs out of siding, but the diesels block his way on either side) (then, they take him to the Scrap Yard) (Thomas sees a boiling hot fire) Old Stuck Up - We'll melt you alive! Spamcan - Our day has come! Diesel will rule Sodor forever! (They move Thomas closer to fire) Thomas - It feels so hot! Noooooooo! Percy - Thomas! Thomas! (Percy whistles) Thomas - Ah! Percy? Percy - Wake up, Annie and Clarabel are waiting and you can't be late to the junction. Thomas - Gosh, Percy. I just had a weird dream. I dreamt diesels took over the Island. Percy - Don't worry, Thomas. As long as the Fat Controller's around. That'll never happen. (Percy winks at him and puffs away). (Thomas steams into Elsbridge) Delete - Right on time, little Thomas. Thomas - Thank goodness, it really is you. Delete - Of course it's me. What else would I be? (Thomas steams into Knapford) Thomas - Oh, hullo James, it's so nice to see your splendid red coat of paint. James - Since when do you compliment my red paint? (Thomas explains his dream to James) James - I see. (Winston rolls by) Winston - Please don't be long, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt - Don't worry, I won't. Thomas - It was just a dream. (sighs) Paxton - Hullo Thomas. Hullo James. Thomas - Ah! Oh, hullo Paxton. (sighs with relief) Thank goodness, it was just a dream. The End. Characters *Thomas *James *Percy *Delete *Paxton *Winston *Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel (non-speaking role; speak in dream sequence) *D199 (dream sequence only) *Class 40 (dream sequence only) *Old Stuck-Up (dream sequence only) *Other Diesels (non-speaking roles; dream sequence only) Locations *Ffarquhar *Elsbridge *Knapford *Scrap Yards (dream sequence only) Trivia *This is the second episode to not use narration. The first was the sixteenth season episode, Den and Dart. *This episode could be a foreshadowing to the events in The End of the North Western Railway. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes